Mario and Luigi: Past and Present
by Marioman174
Summary: It's over, the story is cancelled so I just wrote down an ending in about a minute. It's just not worth it anymore.
1. Coming Now to a Theater Near You

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, if I did I wouldn't be here because I wouldn't be a fan of my own characters, and this is FAN fiction. And…sorry…I was just…um…on with the story!

AN: If you read the last part of MMM chapter 6, this chapter name would make sense.

Mario and Luigi, Past and Present

Chapter One: Coming Now to a Theater Near You

Month: June

Day: 18th

Year: 1980

Time: 1:28 PM

Location: Brooklyn, NY.

Two men stumble down the street, as they attempt to make work on time. They are brothers, twins in fact. The first older by 1.5 minutes, he wore a red hat, a blue shirt and a pair of red overalls. He was on the shorter side, and a little round. He was in front of his brother by a couple feet. And the second man, seemed the exact opposite, he wore a green hat and green overalls, paired with a blue shirt. He was noticeably taller than his brother, and much skinnier. In fact the only similarity between the two was the fact they both wore blue shirts.

They turned a corner and entered a construction area, with a forty-eight story building's infrastructure. The taller man pulled out a crowbar and ran to a nearby manhole, using the crowbar he pried the manhole cover off and hopped down into the Brooklyn sewers, just to reemerge seconds later. Eight of the nine foremen working came over to the sewer to talk to the man.

Foreman 1: Yo, Luigi, how's ya doin'?

The taller greener man, Luigi, looked up wiped off some sweat from his forehead and responded.

Luigi: Not too bad, the boss is goin' to kill me if she finds out I was late again.

Foreman 2: Your bro ain't goin' ta be able ta talk 'imself outta dis one.

Foreman 3: Yea, Spike's been on his case forever!

Luigi: Nah, Mario can talk his way outta anything.

Foreman 2: I bet ya five bucks Spike goin' fire Jump-Man right now!

The shorter brother, Mario, who happened to be Foreman 10 at the construction site, had earned the name Jump-Man by how he'd always 'jump' to any task Foreman Spike would tell him to do, plus, of all 10 foremen, Mario could jump the highest.

Right now, this must be pretty confusing, and even if not, I don't care I'm going to explain it anyway. Mario, the older brother was a carpenter, one of ten. Another of those ten was Forman Spike. Foreman Spike was Mario's boss, although Mario was one of the more promising foremen, Spike hated him. All because of Mario's first day on the job. Mario was put in charge of putting in the final grate of a one-year project, a 50-story building. And well, let's just say, the others weren't too happy when that one girder caused the whole building to collapse.

Spike, the head foreman, was slightly shorter than Mario, and was much, much fatter, he had a long beard, and an odd mustache. His mustache looked like two, black lightning bolts were jetting out from under his nose. The oddest part of his mustache was that it was black, while his beard was bluish.

As for the younger brother, his boss, as strange as it may seem, it was a women, now this is particularly strange considering, it was a sewage company. That's right, Luigi is a plumber. Although he spent much of his time above ground talking to Mario's co-workers, slacking off and getting to work late, he has yet to be fired….

Foreman Spike: MARIO! I can't believe it! You're late AGAIN! After I so generously gave you an afternoon job, so you wouldn't oversleep!

Mario: Well, what happened was-

Spike: I don't care what happened! It's bad enough that your brother distracts 80 of my crew, but, half of the remaining foremen are always LATE! Is it even possible to be late to a 1:30 pm shift?

Mario: Come on Spike I clocked in two minutes late, just take it out of my pay or something.

Spike: No, from now on, I've got a better idea, sure every year I save well over $500 because of how often you are late. But, I don't want your money! So you leave me no choice from now on, every week you are allowed to be late once more, or you're Fired!

Mario: What if I don't show up?

Spike: You get one absent day a month, if you use four, you're fired! All this yelling, and this heat are giving me a headache, Mario, off with you I need to get an Aspirin.

Spike walked away and left Mario all alone at the bottom of the large building.

Luigi turned to Foreman 2.

Luigi: You owe my 5 bucks.

Meanwhile hiding in some bushes behind the large building were two pairs of eyes, one pair belonged to a green frog-like thing, the other belonged to an over sized monkey.

Frog-Thing: Yes, he's the one we need…Mario…. You're all clear on the plan right?

Ape: Of course I am…but, when does…SHE…arrive…

Frog-Thing: Whenever she's ready…she'll be coming round the block, when she comes.

Ape: Whenever she's ready? Oh man, we could be here for a while…

MM174: Yes you could, however, I won't make you (points at whoever is reading this) wait here until 'she' is ready…yes I know this could be a little hard to follow, and yes I know not a lot of people know who Foreman Spike is. The story will get easier to follow, probably funnier, and as for anyone who doesn't know who Spike is, look him up on Yahoo or Google or something, because I had to, he appeared in 'Wrecking Crew' for the NES or SNES. Anyway, there's more to come…later….


	2. Construction Chaos

Disclaimer::See previous Chapter::

Marioman174: I updated the first two chapters in one day! Don't get used to it, I was on vacation, I was bored and well, I did this. On with the story.

Mario and Luigi, Past and Present

Chapter 2: Construction Chaos

Time: 6:48 pm

Frog-Thing: K, Donkey Kong, when Pauline gets here, she'll talk to Mario, distract him a little, then you distract everyone else, I'll sneak up to Mario and grab him!

DK: Yes! Yoshi! For goodness sake, I said I DID remember the plan.

Yoshi: Shut up and get ready!

DK: I am, I am!

Foreman 5: Guys! Come here!

Foreman 5 had brought a radio to the construction area, and everyone (including Mario and Luigi, but excluding Spike) were gathered around it.

News Person: And in other news, the local construction site has nearly completed the--

The News Person cuts off then after a second of static, comes back.

News Person: I interrupt myself to bring you import news! Regarding miscellaneous topics. Donkey Kong, the 875 lb, ape has broken out of his cage at the zoo! Now back to me.

The News Person again cuts off then returns to his original program.

News Person: And in an unrelated note. The local Sarasaland Plumbing Service has been named the twelfth most efficient plumbing service in the country; not that anyone cares.

Luigi: Yes!

I forgot to mention, Luigi's plumbing service was called: The Sarasaland Plumbing Service.

Mario: Damn! We missed the news about us…

Foreman 5: Yes, well, that Donkey Kong news seems a little more important… I mean he could come here and, you know, wreck the building.

Luigi: Come on, why would that monkey come here?

Mario: I don't know, but who's to say he won't?

Spike: Mario! You should be home! Sleeping! To be ready to be here on time tomorrow!

Mario: Sorry, I'm meeting a date here in a couple minutes.

Spike: Whatever, just don't be late tomorrow…

Mario: I know, I know…

Meanwhile, Pauline (Mario's date) walked through the gate of the construction area.

Pauline: Sorry I'm late, Mario, but I couldn't find my driver's license.

Mario: It's fine, let's go.

Meanwhile in the bushes

Yoshi: NOW! GO NOW!

Donkey Kong ran out into the open and yelled as loud as possible.

Everyone left in the construction area (Mario, Luigi, Pauline, Spike and 2 other Foremen) all ran to cover. DK ran around a little, and the Yoshi snuck up behind Mario. Just before the Yoshi grabbed Mario, Mario summed up enough courage to run up to DK, he grabbed a hammer one of the lazier foremen 'forgot' to put away. Mario threw the hammer at DK's knee. The hammer smashed right into DK's leg.

DK (angrily): ARRRROUGGH!

DK didn't like this at all, he grabbed at the closest person to him, (which just so happened to be Pauline). DK carried Pauline to the building, and climbed up four stories, he then stomped his foot down as hard as he could, all the girders below him fell to a slant, breaking several ladders leading to higher girders. Then at the top near DK a bunch of barrels appeared magically, as did a barrel of oil at the very bottom of the building, (just because I couldn't think of any other ways for them to get there).

Yoshi: No! What is he doing? We're not supposed to hurt anyone…

Mario: Pauline! Hang on! I'm coming to get you!

DK: Just try! MWA HA HA HA!

Mario climbed up to the first story (he wasn't as tall as DK, that's all he could reach).

DK: You asked for it!

DK grabbed a barrel and rolled it toward Mario. Mario began to run up the girders when the barrel was about to hit him, he jumped.

Luigi: Mario! The hammer! Grab the hammer!

At first Mario didn't know what he meant then he realized that those lazy foremen left several hammers on the infrastructure. Mario picked up the first hammer he found and began to swing it crazily everywhere, smashing any barrel that dare approach him! Unfortunately like all good things in life, Mario lost the hammer. It slipped out of his hands on the back swing. Luckily, Mario was close enough to DK and Pauline to call up to them.

Mario: Pauline! Remain calm! I'm almost there!

DK: HAHA HA! That's what you think!

DK grabbed Pauline and leapt up, another four floors, leaving Mario to scale them one at a time. This went on for about two and a half hours, until Mario had finally cornered DK on the 48th floor.

Mario: Mama mia. I'm getting a little woozy.

Luigi (from the ground): He's always been afraid of heights, he'll never be able to climb the last four floors without any help…

Mario began to carefully walk across the girder of the 45th floor. Luigi couldn't stop watching, the anticipation was killing him. Pauline couldn't start watching, the lack of air at this altitude made her pass out.

As three barrels made their way toward Mario, Mario clumsily jumped over them, nearly falling off the building. Mario approached the 46th floor where he found one last hammer, he swung it around crazily, not as crazily as before, but as crazily as he could. Finally, at last, Mario got to the final floor. Mario began to get light-headed…

Mario: Ugh, this air pressure, or lack of, is really beginning to get to me…

DK noticed how Mario was feeling a little, under the weather…or over the weather…. So DK began to throw all of his remaining barrels at Mario. Mario was still able to jump over a couple barrels however, he wasn't able to land on the girder quite as well as before. Mario stumbled off the girder, but at the last second, grabbed the girder, before tumbling down the 48 stories.

The two Foremen turned away, Luigi almost started to cry, and Spike was unfazed. Pauline woke up, saw Mario and refainted.

Mario was trying to climb back up to the girder but couldn't…

Luigi looking around the ground for something to help out with, all he could find were some rungs from one of the broken ladders, and a couple hammers. Thinking as fast as he could, he stuck two of the ladder rungs in the ground securely, about one foot apart. Then he took off his hat, and stretched it on both rungs as tight as he could, Luigi then grabbed a hammer and threw it on his hat as hard as possible, the hat acted like a trampoline, and the hammer shot into the air. The hammer landed about two feet away from Mario, (although it may be impossible for the average human to bounce the hammer all the way up 48 floors, but Luigi is no ordinary human).

Mario finally got to the top of the girder grabbed the hammer, and threw it at DK, DK fell off balance, and fell…. When DK hit the ground, he accidentally bumped into the building, unfortunately, that caused the building lose its balance.

Mario: Mama mia!

Mario ran across the platform, and grabbed Pauline, whom was still unconscious. The building began to topple over. Mario frantically tried to figure out a way to safely get off the building, he spotted one, it wouldn't be easy but he tried. Mario leapt off the building right before it collapsed. However, he still had to survive the 48 story fall, that would not be easy.

MM174: Oh no! Is this the end of Mario!?! Why did he jump!?! AHH! I wanted to end this chapter a little later but I thought that wouldn't be suspenseful enough. I know I'm mean.


	3. Big Trouble

Disclaimer: Must I say it again? I don't own this people and nothing you can say will ever change that!

Mario and Luigi, Past and Present

Chapter 3: Big Trouble

As Mario, still holding Pauline, was passing about the 32nd floor, Pauline woke up looked down, and rerefainted. Mario kept his eyes on his target, Luigi couldn't turn away, the Foremen could and did, Yoshi watched angry at DK.

Mario fell passed floor 28, 25, 22, 19, 16, 13, 10! But, instead of hitting the ground, and dieing. Mario hit just what he wanted to hit, Luigi's hat. Luigi never took his hat off the ladder rungs, and Mario used it to land safely.

Meanwhile in the bushes.

Yoshi: Ok, DK, now we're going to have…to…

Yoshi looked up, and realized the building was about to land on him, which it did.

DK: Yoshi, are you ok?

Yoshi: No.

DK: Oh, um, so what were you saying?

Yoshi: Plan…B!

Meanwhile not in the bushes

Foreman Spike: Mario! You big IDIOT! That's it! You're fired! That's the second building you've knocked over right after we finished it!

Foreman 6: Hey! If ya fire 'im. Then I quit!

Foreman 7: YEA! Me too!

Foreman 1: YEA! Ya fire Jumpman then ya fire all o' us.

Foremen 2-5: YEA!

Foreman 8: Yea, 'witout us, ya goin' ta go outta business!

Spike: FINE! I'll give you one more chance Mario. But you fail this and you're fired. The zoo was going to ship this King Kong wannabe to his 'Skull Island' the day after tomorrow. If you can keep him locked up till then, I'll forget this ever happened!

Mario: Skull Island?

Spike: It's a metaphor, for Africa.

Mario: Really? I never heard that?

Luigi: I think he made it up.

Spike: Ok, I did, now just shut up, and keep him locked up!

Meanwhile back in the bushes

DK: Yoshi, you're going to bust me out right?

Yoshi (still under the 48 stories worth of girders):…No.

DK: But, who's going to?

Yoshi: The only other person not a stone. Diddy.

DK: Oh man, I'm doomed.

Meanwhile back not in the bushes

Only Mario, Luigi and the unconscious Pauline were left in the area. Mario sat on a nearby girder not on top of Yoshi.

Mario: I'm such a failure.

Luigi: No you're not. You just haven't found what you're best at yet.

Mario: I'm never going to be able to keep the monkey locked up.

Luigi: Mario, you're a lot of things, but two things I know you definitely are not, are 1. A failure and 2. A quitter.

Mario: yeah, yeah. You're not fooling anyone.

After a few minutes, it began to rain, when the cold water collided with Pauline's face she woke up.

Pauline: What happened?

Luigi: Mario saved you from the ape.

Pauline: But then he was falling off the building, with me and…. Wait I remember! Mario, you are just too adventurous, for me, it's not that I don't like you but we're through.

Pauline walked away.

Mario slumped over, and began to cry.

Luigi got out of his manhole, and walked over to Mario and began to comfort him.

Luigi: Mario, I think we all learned a valuable lesson, when a monkey steals your girl, let him kill her.

Mario: Luigi, shut up, you're not helping.

Luigi: Mario, come on back to the apartment, we should get some sleep.

As the two brothers walked home, the taller one behind. The duo weren't speaking, but they new that they were both thinking the same thing, even with the two of them working, they barely had enough money to pay the rent and still have food, if Mario got fired, how would they survive?


	4. Long Story Short

Disclaimer: Once upon a time, there was a story I wrote and didn't own any characters, the end.

Mario Bros; Past and Present

Chapter who cares

Long story short; Mario fails at his job, he gets fired. Luigi's employer, who ironically turns out to be princess Daisy (come on Sarasaland plumbing!) hires Mario. Luigi and Mario fall down a hole of some kind and end up in the Mushroom Kingdom. Yoshi reveals himself to be the reason that Mario got fired. He introduces Mario and Luigi to DK and Diddy Kong then tells the brothers that Bowser kidnapped Princess Peach. Mario and Luigi go on an adventure and beat Bowser YAY!

THE END

Live with it.


End file.
